His Glass Slippers
by Tickle Me Rainbow
Summary: Who am I? Why, I am your Fairy Godmother. However, you may call me Gill—Stop laughing Angela..."
1. Once Upon a Time

**Summary: **"Who am I? Why, I am your Fairy Godmother. However, you may call me Gill—Stop laughing Angela..."

**Dedicated to my New buddy Kit. And because I totally need to upload some stories…XD**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harvest Moon or its wonderful collection of bishies. I do however own this twisted story. _

**Enjoy.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gill was upset—actually, he was positively furious._

_I mean, wouldn't you be pretty steamed if you were suddenly trapped with the covers of your bed? Oh but wait, your insane, idiotic father says he was just tucking you in. Tucking you in tightly, each corner of your warm comforter place safely under your bed, stapled--because he fears you'll try and escape this much needed moment of father-son bonding? Then he'll insist on telling you a bed time story, like he did when you were younger._

_Or else. He'll just leave you there, doomed to stay trapped within the walls of the organized, but clustered room. One window— a window that lets you sees horrible things. What kind of horrible things? Well, let's just say, Yolanda needs to use the curtains to her bathroom window. And perhaps shave more._

_You can shudder now._

_Gill gritted his teeth, clenched and unclenched his fists in an impatient manner underneath those heavy covers. It was all he could do, besides glare daggers at his damned father._

_Hamilton chuckled at his son's silly attempts to set himself free. Children were so funny sometimes. Squatting down on the chair, which was located by Gill's desk, Hamilton prepared for the greatest story telling in the history of storytelling. But first, he'd need a book. Lucky for him, there was a forest green hardcover book on Gill's desk._

_And that book just happened to be Gill's diary._

_Gill's eyes widen for a split-second, only to be narrowed as he began squirming under the stapled covers once more._

_"Father..." he murmured, in quite a dangerously low tone."**What** do you _think_ you're doing with **that**?"_

_The bumbling mayor blinked innocently, unfazed by his son glowering at him menacingly. Then it hit him. Hamilton chuckled._

_"Don't worry my boy--It's just a prop!" his father reassured, tapping the hard cover with his stubby index finger. He clearly had no idea that was Gill's diary. Poor man still believed his son was manly. "I've got the whole story right in here anyway!" Here he pointed at his head. Gil snorted._

_"You mean in that hollow log you call a head?"_

_"Hm? What was that boy?"_

_"...Nothing..."_

_"Good! This means we can begin our tale." Clearing his throat, Hamilton flipped open the diary. Running his fingers gently through each page, careful not to rip any of the neatly printed pages--he didn't want to deal with his son's complaining. He stopped on one random written on page, glancing at the neat and tidy hand writing before speaking._

_"Once upon a time..."_

_Strangely enough, and to Gill's shocked mixed with disturbance face, Hamilton spoke in a deep voice, very different from his normal jolly one. It was almost like one of those creepy horror movie voiceovers. Gill swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat, dreading the idea of having to hear his father tell him a gory story of murder. His father was known to have quite the imagination. Meaning Hamilton enjoyed detail. I'd like to emphasize on the word Gore._

_Looking back up at his father, he found the man scanning his diary from left to right. With those beady black eyes; looking as if he was pretending as if he was actually reading from the book. Hamilton parted his lips slightly, creating suspense that irked Gill to no end._

_"...I didn't know you've been having dreams about--"_

_"FATHER!!!!" _

_Hamilton winced at his son's outburst, dropping the diary; letting it roll under the boy's bed. He held his arms up in defense, Hamilton grimaced. _

_"Alright! No props! I'll just start over..." he offered, scooting the chair back. His son could possibly get loose and scratch out his eyes. Gill huffed, turning away from his father. The mayor knotted his brows, watching his son intensely. Clearly, he couldn't use a prop; and without one's prop, you couldn't really do a proper story telling. So Hamilton had to improvise. However, dear old Hamilton had nothing._

_Crap._

_Biting his lower lip, he watched his son pout on his stapled bed. He observed the corners where the finger-sized staples were stapled into and thought. Perhaps he should have strapped Gill into bed with belts. That way, there would be no chance of escape. At all. Hamilton did have to bond with his son after all. Moreover, this was the reason he was trying to tell Gill a story. Like in the past, when Gill was young and sweet. Well, in truth Gill was the same--exactly like now...except he would leak out his true feelings on everything. In a quite dreadfully curt way. Despite this...Hamilton knew the younger Gill had enjoyed story time. So he needed to complete this personal mission of his. Now all he needed to do was find something to begin his story with. What does Gill like...What does Gill like...What does Gill like...What does Gill like..._

_"Tomatoes!" he blurted out, jumping out of his seat in realization._

_Gill stared at him. "What?"_

_Hamilton blinked, looking back at Gill; only to suddenly shrink under his piercing icy blue eyes. He needed to think of something. Quick. Gill's glare could kill you know. Or at least make you lock yourself in your room for a whole season._

_And then it hit him._

_Hamilton sunk back down onto the plush seat, a blank expression on his aged face._

_"Her name..." Instantly, he began grinning. "...was Angela..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_His Glass Slippers_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usually, one would begin a fairytale with a classic 'once upon a time'.

However, _this_ fairytale is far from a classic. Certainly far.

There was a Kingdom--something all fairy tales possessed, be it a good kingdom or an evil one--Known as Waffle Kingdom. This— as ironic as it is—was located on what was called Waffle Island.

_Very _Original.

However, our story doesn't start exactly here--It begins on the tiny land plot of Sunset farm. The owner of said farm was a young petite female.

And her name was Angela.

I hope you saw that coming. I did.

Now Angela wasn't the most beautiful girl on the island, the fairest, or even the lovable one--Oh no. People barely knew she existed. You see, Angela wasn't allowed to leave the farm. So, not many were able to get familiar with her chocolate brown locks, that framed her slightly childish face almost perfectly, nor her round, soft amber, innocent filled eyes.

Why?

Well, Angela didn't live alone. She lived with three others. Three _terrible_ others.

An Evil step mother and two Ugly step sisters.

Sound familiar? Of course not.

Her step mother insisted on keeping Angela in the safe confinement of their land. God knows what was out there! Besides, who would clean the house? Cleaning the house instead of being kidnapped or harmed sounded way more comforting. Her step sisters would tease her, leaving Angela with very little self-confidence in herself. Once she believed she was a boy, because only boys did rough, dirty farm work. Heck, she thought she was an animal for two good years, forcing herself out into the barn because she didn't want her loving family to be stuck around a filthy animal like her.

Naive she was. Despite her naive mind, Angela kept her head up. She was always working diligently on the crops, caring for the animals, and even completing everyday house chores in record time. However...

Angela would always secretly long for more. There was just nothing more for her.

And she knew that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Euw.

It was green.

It was freaking green. A nasty olive green.

Scramble eggs were **NOT** supposed to be green. Or so I've been told. Amber eyes watched the frying pan cautiously.

_Pop._

Angela winced, watching little green flakes fly out of the pan and onto the heated stove top.

_Sissssss_

She sneered at the scramble eggs. How dare they sizzle on her once clean stove, staining it with their disgusting shade of green? Euw.

"It's _green_."

Angela flinched, glancing behind her left shoulder, at a painfully slow pace, to see none other than her Evil step mother.

"I _know_..." she replied flatly, gazing back at the green food herself.

"**Humph**. You're supposed to be good at cooking."

"Apparently I'm not."

"What kind of slave can't?"

Furrowing her brows, Angela thought she should blame the eggs for this. "I'm not a slave," she grumbled, hoping the eggs would just blow up under her heated glare. "I'm _supposed_ to be a step-daughter." There was a scoff in reply.

Angela glanced over once more, seeing a massive amount of luscious purple hair being flipped by a feminine hand.

"Or perhaps, you could always try cooking for us, Julius." she deadpanned.--

* * *

_"Julius!? I-is Angela's **Step-Mother**!?" exclaimed Gill, eyeing his father closely. Eventually he had given up on ignoring his father and decided humoring him by listening to whatever nonsense Hamilton would spew out._

_"Of course! Don't you think Dear Julius could fit the part of an Evil step-mother? Hm?" Hamilton said stoutly, looking at the other as if **he** was the one at fault here. Gill twitched._

_"...Well I suppose Julius could play off the evil character portion of this story...but," Gill narrowed his eyes, hoping his father would understand. Sadly, Hamilton was a freaking idiot and stayed clueless as to what his son may have been hinting at. This would be the part where Gill would face palm--however he was **still trapped **by his **STAPLED to the bed **covers. So bitterly he added, "Father...Julius is a **male**."_

THUD.

_Sighing, Gill remained unfazed when his father was suddenly sprawled out on his clean cut carpet, because of the failure in his brain that kept him sitting. It was no surprise Hamilton was in complete shock. Gill had seen worse reactions anyway. The mild shock was lost in mere seconds as Hamilton regained his composition. Clearing his throat, he helped himself back onto the chair, looking flustered with embarrassment._

_"I knew that."_

* * *

Julius snorted.

"That's not what _step-brothers _do, my dear Angela."

Angela blinked, eyeing Julius oddly.

"Weren't...weren't you my _step-mother_ a second ago?" she questioned, knowing damn well he was--unless he had a magical sex change in two seconds. Hm.

Awkward silence was ensured.

...Ruby red irises narrowed.

Amber ones blinked.

"...Just because I'm **prettier** than you, does not automatically make me a woman." he flipped his hair, scoffing at his step-sister's stupidity. "_Besides_, my children would never dress as disgustingly as you do."

Oh. Burn.

Speechless by Julius' clever insults, Angela did what any other sensible person would have. Glare.

And Glare she did. However, Julius could deflect any sort of glare shot at him, so she failed. Failed miserably.

"What a vile brother you are..." she hissed, stilling attempting to glare at him. Julius shrugged, barely able to contain that smug grin creeping onto his red lips.

"Thanks for the compliment. Flatter gets you everywhere." He winked, which caused her to pout, and swayed off to check on their other sisters.

Angela's nose wrinkled in disgust before turning back to her green eggs; only to find that they were now a brown-ish green. They must have burned while she was busy not paying attention. Serves them right. Being green. She gave a curt nod to no one in particular, pride swelling as she did. She had won the battle. That and there was nothing to eat for breakfast now. Oh wait, that's a bad thing.

The brunette nibbled on her lower lip, fear bubbling in her. She had screwed up--meaning she was in store for terrible things. Punishment.

Luckily for her, she had scuttled out of the kitchen to hide; meaning she would be safe for another day on this cruel planet.

Unluckily for her...she had left the stove on.

.

.

.

.

**Annnnnnnnd....I've decided that I'll turn this into a multi-chapter story. Only because I wanted to post it, get me some feedback, and then have more motivation to finish it up...83**

**As a sidenote--This is intended to be a humorous fic with a decent amount of romance...so please forgive me if this isn't of your taste. D: I'm best at humor and crack-ish kind of things...so yeah... T_T**


	2. Her Step Sisters

**Summary:** "Who am I? Why, I am your Fairy Godmother. However, you may call me Gill-Stop laughing Angela..."

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"You've got to be kidding me..."_

_Gill inwardly groaned; it had been about six minutes, fifty-one seconds since his father had halted his story. It had been six minutes and fifty-two seconds ago, when Hamilton began lecturing him on fire safety rules. Fifty-three..._

_"Stop-"_

_Fifty-four_

_"-Drop-"_

_Fifty-five_

_"-Roll-"_

_What the hell was up with elderly people and getting off track? It was already a burden to have his father try telling him a story-a cliché, the protagonist being that annoying farmer girl-but now he was trying to prolong his stay by going on about 'why you shouldn't leave the Oven on'? _Dear Lord.

_"Actually, this reminds me of the time-" _

_Fifty-six..._

_Fifty...seven..._

_Slowly, Gill's mind went blank. He was never the one to space out, yet his father's lecture was just so...Pointless._

_Hunching his shoulders; with blue eyes climbing up the dull wall to check the clock. He twitched._

_"-who knew they could catch fire?" the chubby man chuckled, holding his stomach as he had himself a heartfelt laugh. "I mean really! A Flaming condom-what was that my boy?"_

_Hamilton subsided his laughing; forgot his flashback in favor of watching his son murmur something over and over again._

_"Seven minutes..." Gill chanted his voice amplifying as thick brows wrinkled close together._

_"Seven...minutes?" Hamilton repeated, baffled by his son's odd behavior. The older man had a slight quiver, his mind reeling at the possibilities of what his boy's words could ever mean. Could Gill have finally snapped? He had always been way to calm whenever Hamilton harassed him for fun. Or worse; maybe his darling spawn was being...Possessed..._

_Hamilton cringed; images of a Grudge-like Gill floating around the room with his head spinning a complete three-sixty degrees, glass shattering cackles seeping out from a blood hungry smile. He felt a single drop of sweat trickle down his forehead, giving him that chilling feeling you always got when you were about to be killed. Black beady eyes glanced quickly at the other, who was just glaring spears. _

_Dumbfounded, clearly letting his imagination get the best of him, Hamilton gave his son a small smile._

_"Uh, Gill-"_

_"Finish the story." Blunt, but Hamilton got the point._

_"Right..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Her Step-Sisters_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Angela!!" screamed a shrill voice, filled with anger. Seconds later, a short female with super-sized pigtails was storming into the living room. Mind you, she had _pink_ hair. And we all know Pink hair is the color of a true leader-or a short-tempered midget of a step-sister.

Yet, Angela was cleverly hidden where nobody could ever suspect to find her.

Cerulean blue eyes were scanning the shared domain; the dark hue of the pupils dilating from the dim lighting. The Lolita released an animalistic growl from the back of her throat, tramping about the room in search for our dear heroine.

Her tiny fist met the cool hard surface of the lamp table. Gritting her teeth, with a glaze that could match the heat and intensity of even flaring flames, the Lolita decided she wasn't in the mood to play hide and seek anymore.

Then she smiled.

"_Oh Angela,_" her words were sweet, stretching into the regions of the attempt of seduction. "If you don't come out right this minute...we'll be watching _those_ videos again..."

Vague, but still quite threatening considering the fact that _those_ types of videos usually made your innards turn, lurch forward and puke out the contents from your earlier meal.

* * *

_Hamilton stopped, taking a moment to see his son's reaction about the videos. He didn't like interrupting himself when things were getting good, but he couldn't help but want to know if his bright child understood him. Perhaps he should ask..._

_"Gill, you know which one I'm talking about right-"_

_"Birthing Videos," cutting off his father, rigidly hunched over once more with narrowed eyes staring at his crumpled covers. "You are a sick, sick man."_

_Hamilton could only smirk in reply._

* * *

"You're a sick, sick woman, Luna."

Luna held a smug grin as she examined the bulky curtains fidget with nervousness, easily being able to figure out who the whiny voice belong to.

Low and behold, Angela scuttled timidly from behind the bulk. She didn't dare to look at her shorter step-sister as Luna focused mainly on her. The petite female crossed her arms, letting her suddenly heated glare land on the slightly taller female.

"Look who grew a pair and decided to come on out."

"You threatened me with possibly the worse thing I've ever seen in my life." Angela hissed, clicking her tongue in displeasure.

"That's a cruel thing to say about your own self, sweetie." Luna sneered, her Cerulean eyes turning a darker shade. She wasn't here to bicker with her sister.

"Technically, last time it was Julius," the brunette stated with a shudder. "Everything was..._purple_..."

Rising an oddly pink colored eyebrow, Luna was disgusted now. She shook her head, massive pigtails shaking with her, trying to rid the images that were about to enter her mind.

"Enough about that, Angela," Luna muttered, her young face scrunched up. "I've noticed you did something completely foolish again, and I've come to correct it."

"And what have I done?" Angela questioned, for she could not remember if she had indeed done something wrong. Angela was never good at remembering in general...but...

Finally, she looked down at the other, only to find her silently fuming. And then she exploded.

"You left the bloody stove on, you idiotic fool!!!"

Angela flinched, instantly backing away from the firecracker. Luna took a step closer, an enraged facial expression in place. Grinding her teeth, the seething Lolita raised a balled, shaky fist.

"Do you have _any_ freaking idea what could have happened if nobody had turned it off!?" Her voice had risen a few levels, anger barely contained anymore. "Our house would have been _burned_ _down _because you failed to learn from your pass mistakes!"

Angela bit her lower lip, her gaze going straight to the tiled floor. She really hoped Luna wouldn't bring up the-

"Remember the _Flaming Condom incident_, hmm?"

Oh Phooey--

* * *

_"Is there any particular reason you're bringing up that ridiculous tale into this one?" Gill prompted stoutly, finding his father's effort to make a pun not humorous at all._

_The mayor gave him a weak grin. "I thought it would be funny."_

_Of course he did._

* * *

Shuffling uncomfortably under the heated glare her step-sister gave her, Angela was tongue-tied. So she stayed quiet and let Luna rant. Things were best that way.

"Of course you do! You see Angela; these are the exact little things that keep you from going anywhere, Such as places like the Prince's Ball tomorrow night!"

Amber eyes widen. She repeated the Lolita's words aloud, completely befuddled. How could she have forgotten about _that_? How could she have ever forgotten about her one chance to meet the supposed devilishly handsome, mysterious, and kindhearted Prince of the Waffle Kingdom? The very Ball in which said Prince would pick a bride to become his future queen and forever lasting love? Her one chance to achieve her secretly desired fairytale love story-

Amber eyes were now set in a downcast, an unfamiliar ache spreading through her chest. Who was she kidding? Angela was just a mere farmer. Not queen material. Besides...those kinds of marriages never lasted long anyway. Heaving a deep sigh, Angela ignored the rest of Luna's lecture and headed toward the stairs. It was moments like these that made Angela want to lock herself in her room and talk to those strange animated mice. 'Cause all emotionally depressed farmers could engage in conversion with animals-True Fact, Yo.

"Hey! Wait," Luna paused in her speech about something along the lines of 'Prince' and 'you're ruining a chance for me', blinking in surprise as Angela left her. However, Angela had already escaped up the stairs before she could say anymore. "Oh Fine! I'll just send _Candace_ to deal with you!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was a knock on the weak, wooden door.

And Angela was utterly horrified about what lied behind it. She knew who was there, and she knew it wouldn't do her any good if she opened that door. Moreover, it wouldn't be any smarter to not open that door. So, with trembling legs, she traveled to the door.

"A-Angela?"

There was a low timid voice calling her from behind the door; all the more reason why Angela should be scared shitless.

Eventually, she was before the door, and with a shaky hand placed on the faded gold knob, she pulled the door open. And there, there stood a shy woman. With two neatly braided tails of light blue hair, and deep blue irises filled with nothing but worry, was the probably the sweetest creature on earth...

"Yes, Candace?" Angela forced a smile, holding the door just in case she needed to slam it close.

Candace frowned, furrowing her brows in dismay. "L-Luna says you've b-been...bad." Despite the stuttering, her voice was strong. Angela's smile vanished, anxiety filling her being.

"It was a mistake." She said cautiously. Deep blue eyes narrowed. A frown turned into a scowl.

"N-nevertheless, y-you are to be punished."

Candace stepped gracefully over the threshold, twiddling with her fingers as she drew near Angela. The brunette backed up, falling onto her bed. She crawled backwards on the mattress to the corner, trying to stay far away from her advancing sibling. All she could muster were low whimpers.

Before she knew it, Candace was hovering over her. There was a strange looking mixed in her expanding pupils. A sort of...bloodlust kind of thing...

One delicate hand was raised, ready to come down upon our shaking heroine. There would be no holding back. Screaming would be ensured, yet it would be ignored by the others. There were no escapes. All Angela could do was coward like a good girl, taking the abuse she had been receiving from years before.

_"This is what you get, Angela..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Father," _

_Hamilton paused, sighing deeply. Interruptions, interruptions, interruptions..._

_"What is it now, Gill?" he said impatiently, wanting nothing more but to describe the violent scene that was to play out next._

_Gill was giving him a completely mortify look, which he response with by being unfazed._

_"Why the hell is Candace beating Angela!?" he cried, wiggling about on his bed, an action that should have been the flailing of his arms if he were set free. _

_Hamilton blinked._

_"Well, I wanted a plot twist." The older male stated simply. "And that was to make the sweetest, shy resident I know into a closet sadist. Abusive drama always brings the women, Gill."_

_Gill felt like he had been punched; in the face, with an iron glove. Then as if he had been kicked repeatedly in the stomach until he coughed up his innards._

_"You're insane."_

_"Ah, but it gets even better..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ALRIGHT. I'm finished with chapter two...and I utterly hate it. _ After much thought, this turned out to be a Filler-ish kind of thing. And as Hamilton stated before, Plot Twist Time. And it does indeed get better---or so I hope. Anyway, I had only the beginning of Luna's entrance...so everything else was pulled out of the far, dark places of my mind. I have _no_ idea why I wanted Hamilton to make a Flaming Condom joke. Maybe it was funny picturing him do it.**

**As for Sadist Candace?**

**It had to be done. :c And I'll totally pull some logical reason as of why, out of my arse later...when I'm not tired...XDD;;**

**Now, I would also like to thank EVERYBODY who reviewed--13 reviews for one little chapter made me squee with joy--and the favs, and just those who peeked at it! I was so happy, I neglected my homework to please you guys! **coughI'mfailingcough** **

**Also, also--I'd like to know if there are any ideas you'd all want to share with me. I'd be happy to add it to the story or just make something completely different because I totally loved it. Such as, the Prince issue. I have an _idea_ about who will be the Prince...but...I'd like to hear a few more thoughts about it... c:**

Note, that Gill cannot be the Prince...since he's currently being something else that is waaaaaaay too good to pass up...XDD;; Oh and if you want this to be a crossover with another fairytale...because I might never want it to finish it within 5 or so chapters...and want to prolong it...with complete crack...lolwut.

NOW. I should probably shut up...and go to bed...and maybe read some Hetalia...Mhmmm, Uke Moe!Canada~ OHOH...and I'm willing to do oneshots...since I'm doing one for franfranlove anyway...because she gave me the best idea of life. Seriously...Hamilton is going to be so bitchin' in it. Along with his crack-pot Waffle Island Police force.

You didn't hear this from me. 83

-Read and Review my Loves~


	3. Filler Fun

**Summary: **"Who am I? Why, I am your Fairy Godmother. However, you may call me Gill—Stop laughing Angela..."

**This my friends, is a filler. More info at the bottom.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Now was his chance.

Gill could finally make his escape, while his idiotic father was off using the bathroom.

The blond _was_ going to scream at him, yet his father had suddenly announced his need to _bleed the lizard_. Gill scoffed. His father seriously needed to stop trying to regain his youth. Hamilton was already annoying enough, with or without the slang.

Gill pushed those thoughts aside--why worry about his father's retarded antics, when he finally had his chance? His chance at freedom! Now, the only thing standing in the way of his freedom was...

_The fact that he was _still_ stapled to his damn bed._

Clearly, these weren't just **any** staples. It would be quite impossible for normal staples to hold him down like this. Perhaps that _staple gun_ laying neatly on his desk, pretending to be a paper weight might give him the answer.

...

"I think I'll be paying Pat a little..._visit_ tomorrow..." he muttered, deep blue eyes glaring intensely at the staple gun. Sighing, Gill returned to the task at hand. "Stupid Father..."

* * *

_"See ya tomorrow, Chase!" _

_A short brunette was waving happily to a taller peach haired male, who was slowly disappearing up the path to Maple Lake. Sighing airily, she replayed the events that happened during her shift at the bar. It was actually the most dull, uneventful night of her part-time job---_

_Yet she believed it to be otherwise the greatest night of her life._

_She got to _stand_ next to Chase. And he _DIDN'T _shuffle away in fear!_

_Smiling broadly, she marched her way to the Mayor's house. Gill had been wrong; and now she her chance to **rub** it in._

* * *

_"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew,"_

The Harvest Goddess must have hated him, because Gill had just witness the most _disgusting_ thing in his life. Moreover, he wasn't able to scratch out his eyes as a very sad, sad attempt to erase said disgusting image from his mind.

Yolanda.

Where were those _**damned** bathroom curtains_?!

Or the _towels_. Why didn't she use towels like a normal, civilized person? Who the hell uses their own **hair**?

And I'm not talking about the hair on her _head_.

Cringing, Gill decided right then and there that he was probably **scarred** for life now. Why did his father give him this room anyway? Didn't he _love_ his son? Didn't he care about his son's poor virgin eyes? Pushing his dinner back down, the blond told himself not to worry. At least he could still make his es---

"Ah," came the relaxed voice from down the hallway. "Sweet, sweet release!"

_...Fuck._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah. Written in 30 minutes or so, just so I can let you guys know a few things. First off, the real chapter three is currently being held hostage by the old-new laptop...so it might be a while before I can upload it. Yet I felt utterly GUILTY about leaving you guys chapter less...so I mustered up a mini-filler for my lovely reviewers. It isn't much, but it does foreshadow a few things.**

**Such as, Yolanda making her way into Hamilton's story; Bathrooms; and a certain little brunette. Hopefully this will leave you to wonder and slightly satisfied until I can steal back chapter 3! Ah, and I know who the _Prince_ will be~ **

**ALSO...KIT'S ALIVEEEEEEE!!! Go read her story NOW. Especially if you like Chase...and OSTRICHES. Yeah, I said it. Ostriches. OH. And After Today. I'm pimping her story too. 8C **

**It's absolutely wonderful. For a younger authoress, she has MAD WRITING SKILLZ. I'm just too lazy to write her some bitchin' reviews. And while I'm on the subject of Pimping other people's stories...Franfranlove...You make Gill so _BADASS_. **

**AND DUDE. Authors _I've _been stalking...are stalking THIS story. I will not let you all down.**

Yes, a few reviews does this to me. They just seem to fill me with uncontrollable joy. I only wish to please. 83!


	4. Her Magical Friends

**Summary: **"Who am I? Why, I am your Fairy Godmother. However, you may call me Gill—Stop laughing Angela..."

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Even Better!?**__" shrieked the blond youth once his father appeared at the threshold. The fact that his dear, old father had already included a sadist Candace in the story, had disgruntled him so—but the sheer thought of what was to come made Gill almost __**wet**__ his pants._

_Wetting yourself while being trapped by bed sheets didn't sound (or feel) quite as appealing as some may think._

_Hamilton nodded enthusiastically; glad that his son might finally be excited about this as much as he was. "Yes, of course! Who doesn't love a good fight scene?" he chirped, smiling brightly. Gill twitched, "Uh, I don't?"_

_Hamilton gasped with widen eyes, his grubby index finger was suddenly abruptly pointing accusingly at Gill. "OH __**GOD**__! My son has a Vagina!!" Hamilton was wailing like a terrified teenaged girl. The blond growled._

"_Just because I prefer the more serious, Romance genre over your pigheaded action movies— where everybody dies from either an explosion or diarrhea (or __**both**__) — does not mean I have a…feminine organ." Straight forward and to the point, that's how Gill handled things. Now if only he could cross his arms firmly against his chest, to prove he was dead serious about this—yet his father sucked like that because he was still stuck with no hand usage._

_This time, Hamilton gapped like a fish, releasing a silent scream of horror as he watched his son—who was bashing his _favorite_ type of movies; who didn't like watching everybody die from explosive diarrhea? — In disbelief. __**What**__ was _Wrong_ with the world today!?_

_The shocked mien soon receded, only to be replaced with one of Macabre. Clenching his fists, his glare intensified with each passing second; Hamilton angrily grinded out, "Those soaps! It was those damned soaps that made you this way! Curse you Elli; you and your damned chick flicks! CURSE YOU!!"_

_Gill freed a small sound of disdain, for his father was getting a bit too loud for his own tastes. It was around eleven at night; people were in __**bed**__, yet here was his father howling and jumping about his room like no tomorrow. His father could be so childish sometimes. In all honesty, Romance movies were very entertaining to our little Blond. Gill felt insulted the way his father talked about his choice in entertainment._

"_I'll have you know, the __**"The Notebook"**__ and __**"A Walk to Remember,"**__ were two very excellent movies."_

_Hamilton then processed to face palm._

"_I disown you."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Her Magical Friends**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It wasn't _easy_ being in her shoes. Being, _Angela_.

With nimble fingers, Angela brushed away hot tears that blurred her vision. She was attempting to be strong, using every ounce of her will power to keep her from brawling once more.

It was like Candace wanted to beat her more nowadays. Any little mistake was her stepsister's 'Hit-Angela-For-Free-Card'. Then there was her other ill-tempered sister, Luna; always babbling nonsense about marriage and basically anything that upsets her. Yet that was a given; Luna is but a midget, those who are short tempered (no pun intended) by nature—Defensive instinct or something. And to top it all off, she had to deal with Julius', her flamboyantly not-gay (_"or so he claims!"_) brother, daily mockery because he has nothing better to do but hit on their closet sadist—

* * *

_Gill cocked a brow. "Are you implying incestuous relations?" he muttered rigorously._

_His father made a sound of disapproval, shaking his head with a playful smile plastered on his lips._

"_Incest is __**Wincest**__, my boy."_

…

_Maybe it would be splendid time to start ramming his head on the bedpost. If he was lucky enough, he might end up unconscious with little blood loss._

* * *

Sporadically, the brunette barely had any exulting moments in her life. Nonetheless, those few times she had, she would cherish until the next.

"Angela?"

Said girl snapped her head up, to see her two best friends in the whole world. Well, her _only_ friends; who were _mice_. Angela wiped her forearm across her nose, dragging snot all over her cheek.

"S-Selena, K-k-Kathy; you're h-here!" Her words somehow come out between halting sobs. More tears cluttered at the brim of her eyes, daring to stream down her round cheeks. Two slightly taller women with a decent amount of cleavage—one with an island appearance but a nonchalant mien, and the other with a jolly air around her western style— and a pair of mouse ears completed with a thin tail in the back. They were instantly surrounding the younger girl, trying to soothe her troubles.

* * *

…

"_They're supposed to be _mice_, father."_

"_Well, what do you expect?" Hamilton scoffed. "Real mice don't talk. Cinderella has been __**MISLEADING**__ you to believe such poppy cot."_

"_This is supposed to be a fairytale, is it not? And besides; you, yourself stated before that they were mice she talked to." Gill recalled._

"_WELL. This is my story. I can change and tell it in whatever way I wish. Therefore, I am technically God. And as God, I want _mature_ half-mouse females as the Heroine's sidekicks. Do you have a problem with that?" Hamilton glowered._

"_Yes."_

"_Disowned."_

* * *

"Darn it Selena," barked Kathy, her round, blond ears twitching in frustration. "We leave our little Angie for one second and come back to a bruised little thing!"

Selena gently cleans Angela's face with her dark, delicate hand. The brunette winced at the kind action, a queasy feeling gripping her as she remembers the pain she felt only minutes before. Shutting her eyes tightly, Angela tries to relax with her mousy friends. Yet with her heart pounding rapidly against her chest, it was hard calming herself down.

"Angie! Cheer up!" Kathy sounds desperate now, never one to watch Angela cry her eyes out. Wrapping her creamy, slim arms around the petite and whimpering girl, Kathy brings her close. So close, Angela's face is pressed into the deep unknowns of Kathy's enormous bust—

* * *

…

"_Are you..." Blue eyes squint slightly. "Drooling?"_

_Snapping out of his reverie, Hamilton rubs his mouth to rid the spit that was slowing seeping from behind his lips._ _Does Gill have to notice __**everything**__ he does!?_

"_Father, that's absolutely disgusting." Gill spat; ashamed his father was tapping the bust comments. Hamilton rolled his eyes._

"_Gill, you don't know the true meaning of disgusting." The older male stated emotionlessly._

_Scrunching his nose is disdain Gill felt a challenge coming. "Let me guess, you do?"_

_That's when Hamilton had risen from his seat, marching right toward his son with a terrifying gleam in his pitch-black orbs. Gill winced as large, surprisingly strong hands gripped his head, one under his chin and the other digging into his scalp. With hidden strength, his father roughly thrusts Gill's head to the lone window. Sharp, dirty fingernails press into his cheeks. Gill whimpers slightly, his eyes barely open to see around him._

"_That is." A sharp hiss was whispered into his ear, making the young male flinch. Timidly, Gill opened his eyes, shutting them after one quick glance. Hamilton grinned broadly as his son muttered incoherently. _

"_Yolanda should get bathroom curtains, hmm? Perhaps she should also use a towel instead of using her hair to cover up." Hamilton shuddered slightly. "And I'm not talking about—"_

_No matter how tightly he kept his eyes shut, the image seemed to almost be burned into his memory. Just like his father's endless chatter. It wouldn't go away. _

"—_Who even grows their armpit hair that long? You agree with me, right Gill?"_

_He cringed, hating this night more than ever. "Why the hell did you do that?" he grunted. His eyelids were starting to hurt. Really, he had already seen it once; why'd he have to see it __**again**__?!_

_Hamilton blinked innocently, watching his son as he suffers._

"_A wee bit of Foreshadowing, my boy." The mayor found his way back to his seat, squatting down onto it. "And a wee bit of revenge, too."_

…

* * *

After the brunette had herself a good cry, her amber-brown eyes now puffy and red; the trio sat comfortably on her bed.

Kathy's round, golden ears twitched slightly, an idea coming to her. The other two watched her carefully, for she had been known to be the…_outgoing_ one.

"I've got it!" she chirped, bouncing excitedly on the somewhat comfortable bed. "We'll just get Angie a Fairy godmother!"

Angela blinked, completely unsure of what to say. Selena, on the other hand, face palmed, wondering how she ever ended up hanging around this _genius_.

"…What?" Angela questioned quietly, hoping not to offend Kathy, but she barely understood where this was going.

Kathy groaned in annoyance, not believing she had to explain the simplest thing in the world. She crawled off the bed, beginning to pace back and forth as she explained things.

"A Fairy Godmother," She repeated hotly, still striding from one side of the room to the other, and vice versa. "Angie's life is like that Cinder-whatever chick's. And how does the Cinder-whatever chick gets what she wants? She does it with the help of a _Fairy Godmother_!"

"Kathy, what are you implying?" Selena mumbled uncertainly.

The corner of her peachy lips curled into a devious smile.

"We're going to find Angela's Fairy Godmother."

* * *

_It_ was fat, short, and had the largest scowl plastered on its hideous features. Kathy and Selena found_ it_ not more than ten minutes ago. Was _this _supposed to be her Fairy Godmother?

Angela inwardly shuddered as she felt those tiny onyx eyes sizing her up. _It_ made a noise of disapproval; its scowl deepening as it finally concluded something. "**No**."

"What?!" the blonde mouse cried, staring at _it_ in disbelief. Seconds before, Kathy had been leaning against the wall, a cocky grin spread across her face. Now, she was pathetically kneeling on the dirty, wooden floor. Panicking, she clutched onto _its_ dress, babbling complete nonsense. _It _glowered at Kathy, swatting the blonde away.

"I _said_, NO!!! I will **NOT** help your little friend!" _it_ barked, flaring its nostrils and beginning to waddle toward the door.

"Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt!!" Kathy stretched out the word, trying to empathize the fact that she was desperate for its help, anything for Angela. It halted, glancing over its shoulder. Contorted wings fluttered with slight interest.

"Do you no _anybody_ else that could help us?" she muttered coyly, emerald green eyes examining the room franticly.

_It _snorted.

* * *

"…_What _the Hell, Kathy?" Selena hissed. Kathy huffed, glaring at the ceiling.

"So the last one was an utter bitch." She groused, burning holes into that poor ceiling. "But this one will totally be able to help Angie out!"

Dark red ears twitch, as Selena's eyes narrow dangerously. Kathy merely scoffed. Their fourth guest coughed slightly, successfully gaining their attention.

"Uh, you are all aware that I am a genie, right?" A petite, strawberry blonde with bright light blue eyes rocked back and forth on her heels, nervously. A smile instantly appeared on Kathy's lips, as she rushed over to the blonde.

"Yes, yes—but that doesn't matter, now does it?" she chattered, roughly patting the genie's back. The genie stumbled forward, muttering incoherently.

"Got a name, kid?" the blonde drawled lazily.

Bright, light blue eyes blinked innocently. "Err, Maya." She squeaked, tugging down her belly-button shirt. Despite her job, she wasn't quite fond of the clothes.

Kathy triumphantly grinned, glancing over at a silently fuming Selena. "Well Maya," she began smoothly, winding her arm around Maya's shoulder. "You're about to be _very_ useful right now."

* * *

Cheese.

Angela cocked a brow, glazing at it.

At the mountain of cheese that was neatly stacked in her room.

The scary part was that it was just Angela and the cheese. _God_, she could feel her thighs swelling up now. Wincing, Angela looked elsewhere, only to come face to face with _**another**_ mountain of cheese.

Perhaps she should have never let a pair of _mice_ make her wishes for her. Or at least never let _Kathy_ do it. She snapped her head to glance out the window. She sighed.

There was yet another mountain of cheese. Except this mountain of cheese was a colossal amount of cheese, and outside for the entire world to see. And _a certain_ _blonde mouse _was trying to swallow every bite. With her left eyes twitching every other second, the brunette scurried off of her bed, squeezing through the two mountains.

Tumbling through, she landed ungracefully on the sturdy floor. Patiently, she counted away her life, hoping a toppling tower of cheese would crush her.

Actually, that sounded _horrible_.

"Maybe I just wasn't meant to go to that stupid ball," she murmured, unconsciously blowing a stray strain of hair that was making her a bit cross-eyed. "Maybe I'm just supposed to stay here for the rest of my life, cleaning and working until I _die._"

Now she felt bitter, bitter and alone. Angela shut her eyes tightly, as if to prevent the tears from flowing again. In her mind, she repeated the words, over and over again. Picturing her own future self becoming older and doing nothing but working away her pitiful life.

_Crash._

Her eyes snapped open when the sudden noise reached her ears. She shot up, getting into a defensive stance. Yet instead of seeing someone sneaking into her room, she only saw…_light_.

Angela gasped, shielding her eyes from the brilliant flash of light that filled the tiny room filled with cheese. Squinting, she could faintly make out someone, someone trotting out of the radiate core. She sunk onto her knees, subconsciously lifting one small feminine hand toward the figure. It seemed as if the light itself was tangible. Her eyes grew with wonder. She would cherish this moment forever—

'Till, she got whacked with a wand.

"Close your mouth, stop slouching, and don't point. It's rude."

Perhaps she wouldn't cherish it _that_ much.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry—**stutters sorry over and over again** **

**My father finally got the old-lap top to work for a bit, so I was able to retrieve all my old files. In return, he got to use the chocolate strawberry fondue shower gel. **_**Plenty of Bubbles**_**. Kickin' title name. I'll totally use it. Anyway, I had to write up an ending. And as most of my endings—It was rushed. Also, I'm sorry for the whole "Abusive Hamilton" moment…it had already been written…and sure I did the filler on Gill seeing that already—but I couldn't help but want to keep that bit since I was proud of it.**

**Anyway, I hate/love this chapter; the beginning was my sort of favorite, while the ending kind of crashed and burned. Over 9000 times. So I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry you all had to wait for **_**this**_** fail of a chapter. BUT. I promise you the next chapter will be **_**way better**_**.**

**Gill finally makes his appearance. **winkwink****

**Oh, and the" it" was Yolanda. I just…had no idea where to put her name. **

**On a side note, I have spring break this week—So I've been thinking about writing up another story along with this one until it's finished. Either "****Art of Attraction****" or "****Return to Sender"****. AoA centers on Gill. It's basically me thinking 'HM, I WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF GILL TOOK INTEREST IN WIMMANZ. LIKE, HE'D BE HORNY AND STUFF, RIGHT? Gill would ttly be good in bed. FTW.' It'll include Therapist!Jin, Bored!Wimmanz, Horny!Gill, BFF!Luke, Scottdoesn'tknow!Angela, and a getaway to Sunshine Island. Why? Because there's rape involved. There's **_**always**_** rape involved.**

**As for RtS, it's Chase centric. I wanted to do something about him being in an Orphanage. An all **_**girls**_** orphanage… (Don't worry; he gets switched to the boys one in like, chapter 3 or 4.) and add bunch of other characters I think would totally be in the orphanage with him! Like Denny and Vaughn! 8D**

**I'll be putting up a poll for which one you all want to me work on with HGS. **

**I think I'm done now. YAY! Sleep! R&R please~**

-Blubber Nuggets.


	5. His Stunning Arrival

**Summary: **"Who am I? Why, I am your Fairy Godmother. However, you may call me Gill—Stop laughing Angela..."

**HEY!!! GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amber-brown irises blinked curiously, trailing up the ivory sweeping skirt of the velvet ankle-length ball gown, which dawned bright sprinkles that glittered under Angela's room light. They halted at the flaxen clump of hair that curled round the intruder's cheeks. That was until deep blue eyes caught the farmer's lingering ones.

Angela tensed in her position, not even blinking as the figure that she deemed absolutely gorgeous strode toward the still girl. Clear glass heels clicked rigidly against the polished wood floor. The last step snapped Angela out of her minor stupor; said girl unconsciously inching backwards.

"Ahem," one flaxen brow was raised, watching the awestruck girl impatiently.

Angela blinked innocently before common sense smacked her in the face, her lips forming a small 'O'. Her guest barely bothered hiding _his_ annoyance of her slowness, releasing a sigh.

"Uh, who are you?"

A slight smirk curved on her guest's lips. He cleared his throat, his expression was nothing short from satisfied since they were finally getting somewhere. "Who am I?" Angela's question had been mirrored by an alluring, yet mocking voice.

"Why," he said slowly, twirling his wand with nimble fingers. "I am your Fairy godmother! However," he took a moment to carefully study the rather slowwitted girl's reaction. Disappointed by the blank expression present on her round face, he decided it was best to stop milking it. With a deep sigh, his dazzling crystal crown sliding somewhat down his flaxen fringe, he struck a pose—mind you; it was a civil pose, nothing idiotic like Elvis—coming across as dignified as a _man_ could ever appear in a _dress_.

"You may call me _Gill_."

* * *

_Dark beady eyes gleamed with expectancy as they cautiously surveyed the rather calm young man, trapped on the bed before them. Hamilton licked his lips apprehensively, just awaiting his desired feedback for the workaholic he called son._

"_Well?" the mayor inquired, hindering the smile that was desperately trying to mock the towheaded lad._

_Gill merely shrugged his shoulders, the corners of his month tugging into a small frown._

"_I saw it coming." He stated simply, burning holes into the wall as he gripped the sheets in minor frustration. _

"_Oh?" Hamilton piped, arching a gray brow in question and shock. "And how did you see _**that** _coming?" _

_To be honest, Hamilton was a bit dismayed by the fact that his son wasn't nagging or fretting about his sudden appearance in the story. He only did it solely to do so. So he waited to hear his son's reason for not giving him the result he was hoping for, the smallest of pouts etched on his aged face._

_Azure irises examined the mayor with little interest, before their owner shrugged once again._

"_Perhaps when you often tell someone that they'd look "absolutely lovely" in a dress—it just, you know, becomes a rather expected attempt to make me feel silly in one of your insane fables."_

_Hamilton huffed childishly in response to Gill's glare turn glare._

"_Not my fault you have the physique for one." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**His Stunning Arrival**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Angela," Gill mumbled, rubbing his temples in irritation given that her giggles were ringing throughout his skull. "Stop laughing."

Those pesky chuckles emerged from the lithe farmer as she clutched her gut; Gill could have sworn he saw tears collecting at the edge of her eyes. It seemed that our heroine was laughing _so much_, it was starting to pain her as she gasped and wheezed for air, still spitting out a snicker or two, whilst Gill opted to glare draggers at the girl (he knew he wasn't allowed to kill _this one_).

"I don't see how this is really _that_ hysterical…" he huffed, crossing his arms as he watched her stumble about. "Actually, I don't even see what you could possibly be laughing about!"

It was then that Angela truly stopped for a moment, biting down on her lip to stifle anymore giggles. How could he NOT know that she was laughing about the obvious fact that, well her supposed fairy god_mother _was a boy? And with a funny name as well! Actually, now that she thought about it, his full name was probably Gilbert or something ridiculous like that! As she staggered backwards, hiding her cracked grin behind her shaky palms, still thinking up the many silly full first names her fairy could have—the brunette was suddenly pressed against something stern, yet almost squishy.

Angela blinked ever so slowly, tilting her head upward; only to meet a rather dull pair of onyx eyes staring down at her uninterestedly. Craning her head even more, she spotted a tuft of spiked reddish hair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!" she screeched, jabbing her finger quite rudely at the towering male before her and Gill. Gill, instead of answering her earsplitting question, face palmed. "It's like a giant! A giant of evil I say!" she added quickly when Gill did not answer her.

Said 'Giant of evil' heaved a sigh, running hefty digits through his jerky, red spikes. Really, did he have to go through this every time he and Gill had a client? So he was a good two to three heads taller than the petite female—it wasn't his fault he had a strange growth spurt in the fifth grade! Clenching and unclenching his fists, the giant seethed at the memory of the mockery he was forced to endure in his unfair childhood. But **that** wasn't important right now! What was important right now was his dreadful employment that he was required to do 24/7 as long as there was unhappiness in the fairytale world.

"Ahem," Clearing his throat, Gill caught Angela's attention. "That, Is my assistant, Owen."

Yes ladies and gentlemen, Owens's—or as Angela will probably call him from now on, _Giant of Evil_—profession in this fable, is Gill's magic. You see boys and girls; Gill is a lowly fairy that can't do squat with his appealing wand (which in fact just a cheap plastic star glued on a cardboard roll). Truth be told, Gill is just the gorgeous silhouette for _**Wish Come True Inc.**_

* * *

"_Father,"_

_Hamilton glanced over at his son, blinking with a befuddled expression._

"_Yes…son?"_

_Gill opened his mouth, only to shut it, and then opened it once more to hesitantly say, "Is there a reason you are referring to your son as 'gorgeous'?"_

…

_The blond would be lying if he said he wasn't worry by the fact that it took his father several minutes to explain for his strange compliments. _

"_I am Hamilton, mayor of our humble and wonderful Waffle Town." He recited, giving the flaxen haired male a blank look. "Why in the world would I, a creature of pure MAGNIFICENCE, be spreading seeds of ugly spawns into your odd generation?" Hamilton looked genuinely miffed, an almost hurt mien about him._

_Ah. There was Gill's father._

_Gill relaxed slightly against the wooden headboard of his bed, ready to continue on with this troublesome night. He slowly let himself get use to the idea of being trapped with those staples, completely unaware that he'd be released from them soon enough…_

* * *

Owen nodded leisurely, whilst tugging down the ragged, rather plain (excluding the five bold letters written in the semi-center of the shirt. If you read carefully, you could read out 'Magic', although, the 'g' seemed to be upside down and the 'c' was replaced with a backwards 'k') tee that was little too small for his own comfort. Noticing Angela was still eyeing him skeptically; Owen exhaled noisy at the same time as he pointed idly to his homemade T-shirt.

"Gill made this for my birthday." He declared quietly, trying to avert his onyx eyes elsewhere. Angela raised her thin brow curiously before glancing at the towheaded male next to her, who was just beaming with pride.

"By far one of the amazing things I've spent a whole night crafting!" Gill puffed up his chest, while giving the farmer a proud smile.

_Then why,_ she thought, _does it look like crap?_

Angela wasn't going to voice her question, because she didn't want to be randomly whacked again by her godmother. Gently placing a bit of hair behind her ear, she opted to voice another question.

"So, that means the giant made you two poof into here?" she asked, giving each male a quizzical face. This, however, was only answered by Gill snorting and waving her off before he jabbed his thumb behind him.

"Sure, if you call _that_ poof-ing in!" he grunted, shooting Owen a look of displeasure. Perplexed by what the towheaded one could ever mean; Angela followed his thumb, only to find a gaping hole where her door once stood. Owen shuffled nervously, staring quite interestedly at his boots.

"…I'm… I'm not fixing that…" she grumbled with narrowed eyes as she calculating how much time and wood she'd need if she _did_ have to fix it. Gill only snorted once more, twirling his makeshift wand with his graceful fingers.

"Of course you aren't," the blond repeated with a nonchalant shrug. "You have far more important things to focus on then that. Besides Owen can handle that mess—I mean, he DID crash into your door like an uncivilized beast." Insert, said _uncivilized beast_ giving the blond fairy a heated glare. "Darling, we're here for one thing and one thing only."

"And what might that be, oh great one?" she hissed, sarcastically.

Pushing his annoying fringe out of the way, Gill gave the brunette a serious look, his tone just as stern, "Simple. We're here to help you get to that noble's festivity tomorrow. Where your dreams will come true, your life will reach its destined turning point of the century—that is what is written in the books. Although, all this only possible if Owen and I escort you to aforementioned crossroads of your life."

Gill had suddenly materialized himself next to the giant, leaning against the redhead's forearm, his ever somber guise present. Owen simply gave a curt nod, his arms crossed against his built upper body, agreeing with the lithe blond to his side.

Angela childish face remained expressionless, to which Owen rolled his eyes at.

"Basically, we're going to take you to Prince's ball, without your malevolent family knowing so."

"Oh. Of course—wait a second!" flimsy limbs flung themselves to her chocolate tresses, clutching the curls tightly and pulling on them with little compassion. "I, Angela whom is nothing but a sad excuse of a pathetic nobody, am going to the _Prince's Ball_!?!" Her screeching proves to be just as annoying as her voice, her long arms flailing about. Of course she would automatically have doubt in actually going to such an occasion. It was natural.

Though, Gill wasn't too pleased, "Great. She's unintelligent, naïve, and dramatic. It's like Christmas in July." With that said, he trudged over to the girl, giving a solid strike to her head. For a makeshift wand, that thing could inflict quite an impressive amount of damage. In a mere matter of minutes, the two were already off fighting with one another, trying to oust best each other by screaming at the top of their lungs. Moreover, Gill appeared to be winning as he ruthlessly battered her skull. The giant groaned, slapping his forehead repeatedly.

It was official. Owen was going to quit after this assignment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gill snorted, bending forward as he shot his father a dirty look._

"_I would never act so childishly with that infuriating farmer!" he jeered, blowing stray strains from his line of vision. Hamilton immediately broke out into a heartfelt chortle, waving his son off with plump fingers. Ignoring his father's tittering, Gill let his mind wander off to the mental list of things he was going to do to the insane old man when he was let loose._

_And then, out of the blue, a familiar sensation rushed to his nether regions. His lips twitched._

"_Oh father," the towheaded male sung, azure eyes glinting mysteriously. "I have to go to the bathroom."_

_Allowing a wicked smile to worm itself self on Gill's lips, he watched his father tense. Hamilton narrowed his eyes, biting his lower lip. This apparently, was not planned. With a smug look, Gill turned to completely face his father, and—_

_His world abruptly turned black._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annnnnnnd, I leave you wonderful people with a cliffhanger! Next chapter, I WILL make longer. Next chapter, Owen and Gill meet Angela's mousy friends, which only turns into utter chaos. Like usual. Then, we have a bit of Fairy-Gill plotting for our heroine to get to her long awaited Ball! Ah, and as for what happened to real Gil… well, you'll see in next chapter!**

**Also, I'm terribly sorry for one, the wait, and two; this chapter was suppose to be EXTRA long since I took EXTRA long to even get it up. :c ALSOALSO. I haven't the slightest clue as to what's going on with that Gill-centric story. It'll be done, I swear it. It'll even have weird titles to boot!**

**I'd also love to thank all my reviewers who take the time to review, reminding me I have to a mission to do. And that mission is to grace you people with this crack story! I'd also like to shout out to my lurkers, because we all love us some lurkers. :3 I may not know who the hell you people are, but I'm absolutely bubbling with joy whenever I think "Hey! There are random people reading my story, silently lolling at my INGENIUS story!" **brick'd****

**I'd also like to alert you all, I may be a bit distracted with another story I'm trying to write up for Avalon Code. With is a great game, by the way.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, because there's far more to come! X3**

-Blubber Nuggets-


	6. Their Unnecessary Sleepover

**Summary: **_"__Who am I? Why, I am your Fairy Godmother. However, you may call me Gill—Stop laughing Angela..."_

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A pained groan echoed throughout the tiny, decorative room. A simple "oh god" was uttered, the 'O's stressed and stretched out with a gruff voice. The individual that had whispered these moans of agony was currently leaning against the corner of bathtub; which had been filled with a chilling liquid._

_He had been stripped of not only his pride, but his night clothes as well. Left with nothing but his powder blue boxers (silhouettes of unicorns, hearts, rainbows, and clouds dipped in the cotton-candy colors of pink, blue, and purple were printed about the soaked undergarments) and rope tightly secured 'round his wrists, which happened to be twisted behind his back._

_Azure eyes snapped open, staring immensely ahead; the dark pupils dilating as the brilliant blue glinted with alarm. _

"_Gill, my boy," the delighted tone ripped through his skull, dulling out the throbbing twinge for only a second. "It's about time you woke up; I've been waiting for far too long."_

_In an unsteady voice, the disoriented blond spoke, only to have his words spill out as incoherent blather. Hamilton blinked, eyeing his son carefully from his place on top of the toilet. He was sitting with his short legs tucked inwardly together; the traditional Indian style._

_An unpleasant grimace met the unfazed gawp of the aged, beady black._

"_Did you forget to take your medication?" Gill finally crooned, shifting to better his position; almost tipping over from lack of balance._

_A lingering silence yielded his father's response._

_Grumbling, the blond relaxed against the cooling tiled wall, azure eyes fixed on his father—who was now smiling softly, plump palms clasped together._

"_Continue."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Their Unnecessary Sleepover**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angela growled.

"You're doing it incorrectly."

Amber-brown eyes narrowed, curses flowing in a hushed tone as the brunette kneeled before the family's average bathtub. Hunching over the side, she scrubbed brutally at the tub's surface, fingers gripping the handle of the brush tightly.

"Tell me, my beloved _fairy godmother_, how am I doing it wrong." She clenched her teeth, trying to prevent herself from ending up in yet another argument with the male fairy. There was a no response; so she savored the seconds of silence, cherishing the way the bristles scrapped against the dissipating grime that clung feebly onto the tub's walls.

"You're doing it _counter-clockwise_," his severed her peaceful moment, discontent fastened within his tone. "It should be _clockwise_ circles."

Surpassing a light sigh, Angela shifted her wrist, forcing the brush to glide in the direction that the strict fairy directed. Hearing said fairy snort behind her, deciding to mock her work even if she tried it his way, she knew it was going to be a very, _very_ long night.

* * *

"What are you _doing_?"

Angela peered at the giant sitting in Candace's favorite rocking chair, swaying as he toiled away at… _whatever he was doing_. The brunette couldn't actually see, since the chair had been facing away from the door. Truthfully, this was far better than being ridiculed for the way she cleaned—Gill had gotten fed up with it and shoved her out—even if she hadn't a clue what he was doing.

Owen ceased rocking, glancing over his shoulder with his bland onyx eyes. They stared at one another for a while; intent look in Angela's amber-brown eyes and a bored one in Owen's darker irises.

"I'm," he broke the silence; attending right back to what he had been previously doing, "sewing."

"Oh." Was all the brunette said, swirling around and walking off.

She… wasn't going to bother asking.

* * *

"You're nothing but a whore!"

"Look who's talking, you shank!"

"Please, ho. And shut the hell up while you're at it, your voice is jacked up on helium!"

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me!"

"At least I'm not prancing around like a cross dresser and sparkling like Edward freaking Cullen!"

"You did not, I repeat NOT, just compare me to that pansy with a crusty nipple!"

"Check your ears, gramps, because I just did!"

"Listen here you foreign tramp, I'm not the one that's conjuring up CHEESE like a _retard_ and dressing like a **slut**."

It just got hot in here.

"Oh no, _you didn't_!"

"Uh, what's going on?"

Quirking a brow, Angela tried to shrug off the awkward feeling she got once entering the kitchen. It wasn't everyday a simple girl like here walked into her kitchen to find a bickering fairy godmother and genie—even saying it sounded ridiculous—which brought about a rather acceptable idea that she might have been, well, drugged. Yeah, that had to be it. It was a little strange she could talk to mice anyway.

Maya and Gill both turn toward the farmer, instantaneously shrieking about how disgusting the other was.

"Genies are idiotic magical creatures—hell, they shouldn't even be considered magical creatures!"

"Fairies are stuck up pricks that like flaunting their useless glitter and just being jerk-offs!"

"Coming from the girl stuck in a lamp all day; at least we have freedom!"

"Oh yeah—well your face is stupid!"

"Your mother's stupid!"

It was kind of remarkable, to watch the two rip a new one on each other. Never once in her life did Angela think that Genies and Fairies would detest one another so passionately. She found herself speaking without actually thinking about the words that flew out; rather startled she could ever suggest something like that to these two—

"Instead of throwing insults, you guys should be throwing down moves."

That shut them up, both magical beings giving her a puzzled expression, yet urging her to continue. Angela sighed, there's no stopping it now, eh?

"I mean, you should have a break dance showdown."

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

"_Exactly, _what_ compelled you add this scene? I mean really, I would never break down with that bimbo."_

_Pursing his lips, Hamilton tsk'd his son, ashamed of lack of understanding he was displaying._

"_My boy, a true story teller knows how to make certain characters to interact, if only to spice up the actual story. You can't have a clever plot without the rivals! There are always those two characters that have some beef with one another! It's common sense, Gill. How interesting would a tale be if everybody was all happily skipping around all together, all willy-nilly and whatnot? It just WOULDN'T. Any good tale needs drama! It needs action! It needs a genie and fairy doing crazy and intense dance moves and throwing down some of the hottest 'yo momma' lines they can throw down! That is what America is about, boy! That is what it is about…!_

_Besides, there was a bit of a harbinger laced in there. Read between the lines! Have I taught you nothing?" Hamilton brought his miniature lecture to a close, shaking his head with disapproval._

_The blond slumped against the wall, wiggling his toes in the lukewarm water as he soaked in his father's absurd speech. To say his father left him speechless would have nothing to do with what was really going in his mind. If he wasn't use to Hamilton's outlandish behavior, he probably would have contacted the police once his father had walked into the room. Although, he would have called the cops anyway… but his father disposed of all phones and the cops wouldn't get here on time anyway._

_So he was pretty much screwed. Since the day of his birth—no, since the day he had been conceived._

"_Can you release me now?"_

"_No, you're grounded."_

_Yup; he was absolutely screwed._

* * *

**Meanwhile, several hours later… **(I can't time skip for the life of Me. ;; Sorry.)

"So, what exactly are you?" inquired a copper skinned woman, her crimson mane cascading down her shoulders and back. The golden teeth of the comb held by brown digits, managed the pesky knots created within the dark red locks; careful enough to not scratch the round red mouse ears peeking from the top. Owen tensed at the threshold of Angela's room, pupils dilating in horror.

His usually jerky spikes were now damp with sweat—which had been milked from his pores after being commanded by Gill (and while he was in the middle of sewing too!) to dislodge the three, massive cheese mountains from Angela's bedroom—adhering to his forehead. A rather unmanly noise was emitted from the back of throat, the large man visibly shaking in his boots.

This, unfortunately for Owen, caught the attention of the blonde woman stretched out idly on the bed near the sole window inside the room. She mewl innocent and incoherent words, lazily studying the male. Her lips wore the tiniest of smirks, the corners curling so deviously.

"You know, it's rude to ignore people," she drawled, tracing invisible patterns with her index finger onto the sheets. Her thin tail swished in a slow, almost seducing manner. Alluring sapphire eyes slide leisurely to her best friend, the blonde's full attention now on her, "Don't you think so, Selena?"

The comb was placed on top of the mahogany drawer, said woman turning around and shooting Owen a sharp look. Her dark hands found their way onto her hips, standing there in all her gorgeously exposed glory. "You're right, Kathy. He is, and he needs to be taught a _lesson_."

* * *

"_Hold on a second," Gill cut in, straightening his posture against the corner. "I believe this was supposed to be a fairytale, not some X-rated tale you read from one of Mary's hidden rough drafts."_

_He assumed his father might have something along the lines of, "Gill, I suggest you be a little patient. You can't just toss in some lines and expect it to be humorous. True fact, I tell you." Or something like that, considering that's what his father would use to back himself up at this point._

_But, instead of answering, Hamilton turned his head to stare straight ahead. He gazed longingly into space, the intense beady black eyes peering through the harden shield of the _Fourth Wall.

_Gill blinked owlishly, wondering why his father had suddenly winked… at nothing._

* * *

Although it seemed like Owen was about to get molested by Team Vixen, his savior came in—more like shoved pass him—the form of a ginger genie. Maya was cradling a tub of Sherbet Ice Cream adjacent to her chest, twirling a shiny silver spoon in with her magical fingers. She plopped herself onto a corner of Angela's bed, tearing off the top before she dug in hungrily into the dairy product. Owen glanced at her expectantly, desperately hoping the young girl would do _something_ _other than stuff her face like a fat little pig_.

"Um, Maya, a little help here?" Owen asked in an undertone, the tips of his ears reddened as he watched Kathy and Selena from the corner of his eye, making sure they stayed a decent distance away from him. Maya stopped, spoon held in mid-air, various colored smudges smeared over her adorable cheeks. She appeared slightly affronted, having been interrupted in her eating; and when concerning the young genie, that was quite a delicate matter.

"… But… Sherbet is like _homemade sex_." She whined, flailing her arms about and crocodile tears clustering at the brim of her baby blue eyes.

Owen's brows knitted together, the two mice stifling their snickers in the background, as he took a second to absorb what Maya just alleged.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's the reason I can't help you!"

"What kind of reason is that!?"

"A very good one," Maya huffed childishly, crossed her arms against her upper torso, giving the giant a rather sour face. "And only fools pass up homemade sex!"

Owen hid his face in his hands, whitewashed by the orange haired girl's logic. Maya took this as her chance to continue stuffing her face, whilst the mice in the broke out into hysterics—well, Kathy did anyway, Selena snorted and allowed a smile to worm itself way upon her mocha face.

Once the mocking laughter died down, Kathy's face twisted into one of a temptress.

"While we're on the subject of _homemade sex_…"

* * *

"Gill! I've been _deflowered_!"

The flaxen blond fairy had utter confusion written on his face as he patted his personified magic's shoulder in a callow approach; having been inexperienced with sympathizing with the bulky man before.

"Err, what exactly do you mean, Owen?"

The rust haired male pulled away from the shorter one, revealing a tear stained face. He gripped the lithe blonde's shoulders, shaking him slightly as he broke into yet another round of tears.

"_They deflowered me Gill_, how clearer can I be!?"

Once the large man returned to thrusting his face into Gill's chest and sobbing quite heavily, Gill raised a single flaxen brow, partially befuddled by what his friend was telling him. Suddenly, it hit him, and Gill sighed jadedly. He shook his head, a light smile on his lips.

"Oh Owen, you're absolutely silly sometimes." Gill chuckled evenly, gently patting Owen one his head with the utmost affection—for he could show fondness to giant whenever the giant said such juvenile things—before he carefully pushed him away, gazing right into those onyx orbs clouded with tears.

Owen sniffled, his bottom lip quivering as he spoke in the smallest of voices, "I-I am?"

"Of course, fool. My dear embodiment of magic, you're very much still a virgin!"

Hope shone brightly in those dark eyes, in which coaxed a smug smirk materializing on the flaxen blond fairy's face.

"R-really?"

"Yup. You're virginity's still in that box at home."

* * *

"_I'm not gay." _

"_What!?" Hamilton gasped, his dark eyes widening as his hands flung upward to hold his round face in shock. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?"_

_Gill pouted, sort of wishing he could cross his arms against his bare chest, but they just so happened to be handcuffed behind his back. _

"_I hate you."_

"_You're twice as grounded now."_

* * *

Angela blanched.

They were partaking in _dinner time_ with her _family_. She could've cried right about now, but she was too busy forcing a painfully fake smile and fretfully tapping her foot underneath the table. At least Kathy and Selena busied themselves with whatever mouse-related things they had to do—but this, this was just plain _wrong_.

Where the _hell_ did Gill get a purple _pimp suit and cane_!?

* * *

"_Did you just—"_

"—_Yeah, I just went there."_

* * *

Julius sat at one end of the table, Luna on his right(Candace was supposed to be seated at his left, but she was currently serving the food, since she wasn't a failure at cooking like a certain brunette),watching Gill intensely with his fingers laced together and elbows propped on top of the table.

Gill sat at the other end of the table (Owen on his left, with Maya sitting right next to him, and Angela on his right), was completely unfazed by the mauve haired male's staring. He knew he was incredibly stunning and just all over mind-boggling, but it was extremely rude to ogle such beautiful for far too long, you know.

"So…" Julius drawled, idly watching Candace situate some mashed potatoes onto his plate, "you're a friend of my dear step-sister, yeah?"

"Correct. I am indeed an acquaintance of Angela."

Luna snorted, "And why would you want to do that?"

"I have my reasons." The flaxen blond retorted smoothly, sipping a bit of the tomato juice the timid Candace had poured for him earlier. Luna rolled her eyes at this, shooing away her sister when she tried to put anymore on her plate.

Angela gnawed on her fingernails, her movements edgy and her thoughts uneasy.

"And what exactly do you do?" Julius queried, pursing his lips as he observed the other curiously.

Gill smirked. Clearing his throat, he spoke in the most enthralling tone, which left Angela and her family wholly captivated by the very first syllable that surged from in-between those suave lips, "You may call me Gilligan. I'm just your average, world class Pimp; A person into marketing prostitutes. If a ho wants to get down low, she won't be doing so unless I give the say so, you know? That and I happen to be extremely endowed in break dancing."

Although Maya grumbled under her breath, shooting spears at the fairy in disguise; Julius merely quirked a brow, clearly interested.

"_Oh?_"

And while Angela promptly fainted, all hell broke loose a second time.

* * *

Angela exhaled noisily, lying under the covers in the typical supine position.

After Julius had brutally gotten _served_, Candace softly told Angela to take her friends upstairs and head to bed early. That was, of course subsequent to her being awoken by an amused Luna, who was giggling at an enrage Julius stomp around like an upset child.

She would have gladly dived into the realm of dreams, if it wasn't for the fact her _guests_ had to come with her. Currently, she was lying in-between a Maya and Gill. Normally, one would have not minded sleeping next to a handsome cross dressing fairy and a ginger genie, which could easily be placed under 'little sister'. But, these two were _abnormal_. Not only did Maya snore and _drool_, but the charming blond cuddling against her back, was a sleep talker. Sure, that would have been all fine and dandy—but Gill said some _creepy shit_ when he talked…

And she was pretty sure Owen has passed out from embarrassment and a massive nosebleed with her two nudist mice clinging to either side of him and slumbering peacefully. Frankly, she was starting to ponder how the heck all six of them fit into her little bed… especially with one of them being a super-sized embodiment of magic.

"Too much," she whispered to herself, weary amber-brown irises drifting toward her lone window, watching what little she could see of the night sky. "Way too much in one day…"

It was all too overwhelming for the female farmer. The only people she had ever known in her life, was well, her step-family and her mice friends. Never once in life up until now had she… done so much. So much that wasn't just laboring on the farmland. Not tending to the animals, or dispatching weeds, or doing chores for fun—and when tomorrow would come around…

She'd be going to the Prince's Ball. She'd be leaving her dingy little farm, to go dance around with some aristocrats for the night. To meet a _Prince_ for the night...!

Her cheeks reddened, the heat brightening her face as she thought of dancing with such a fine gentleman. Maybe they could even fall in love and have one of those _happy endings_. Her face flushed a darker shade; the brunette began silently scolding herself for the innuendo.

As she took one last glance out the window, her eye lids heavy with sleep, Angela felt herself smile softly. Now all she had to do was wait for tomorrow, because tomorrow she would get her happy ending.

She'd make sure of that.

* * *

Cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously, analyzing the dirt path beneath them. A callous hand brushed the brim of a tan cowboy hat, tipping it downward in order to shield those stern eyes from the brilliant moonlight. Russet tresses were blown by the placid night breeze, disheveled even more.

"Just you wait, fairy," the mysterious man recited playfully in a deep voice, "Just… you wait."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Another one of your plot twists, eh?" Gill commented, if only partially intending it to sound cynical._

_Hamilton nodded unreservedly, beaming eagerly at his son._

"_Fantastic, but really—why bother making it longer?"_

_Scoffing, Hamilton waved the blond youth off, "Because, you silly boy, I—"_

_A strident crash from below effectively silenced him._

_Gill groaned, hindering himself from ramming the back of his head against the bathroom wall._

"_Great, now we're getting robbed."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's 8 something A.M. Continued writing this around four A.M.; there was so much more I wanted to say… but I'm not even sure if half of the stuff I wrote here… is even what I wrote… XD I MEAN, I'm pretty sure I got a little OCC with the characters here… but this is a crack story, so it's sort of okay—I'm just worried I'm not typing what I think I'm typing.**

**I need sleep, but I brought this back to you all a day earlier, because I love and appreciate you all, so very much. Thank you reviewers, thank you so fucking much—you have no idea how elated I really am to find out so many of you actually think the crap that I type up is funny. And I promise later in the story, I'll actually type out those break dancing scenes. I hate being vague, but I know I would've stabbed out my eyes with I bothered writing that all now.**

**OH! I remembered one thing… I'm thinking of going in a completely different direction now, because I sort of want to make **Do Not Disturb **and **Of Fish Boys and Coconut Bras** the sequels to this wonderful piece of work… instead of spin-offs, which was what I had originally intended they be. However, if I choose to do that, the little weird plan I had for the prince will be twisted into some other crack, so that way I can use the hot boys for other stuff. XD**

**BUT… this is all up to you reviewers. I really only want to write what will please you all, so now comes the time where I ask you all: Would you like **Do Not Disturb **and **Of Fish Boys and Coconut Bras **to be **_**sequels **_**or **_**spin-offs**_**.**

**I beg you, even those who don't normally review, to review. Because I seriously need to know what you all want, because whatever you choose, will greatly affect the outcome of this story. And I mean **_**greatly**_**. **

**Alright, it's time I went to sleep. Peace dudes; AND REMEMBER, IF YOU REVIEW, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SAVE THE CHEERLEADER. AND IF YOU SAVE THE CHEERLEADER, YOU SAVE THE WORLD.**

**-Srsface-**


	7. AN: I'M A TARD, SORRY

**I'M SO SORRY.**

**I was so jacked up on lack of sleep and just plain DYING in this rat-hole, I wasn't thinking about that you couldn't really review on the same chapter. XD;;**

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY.**

**And... now I'mma go back to sleep.. cause I really need it before I go home tomorrow. XD;;**

**I LOVE YOOOOU ALLLL! 8D**

**-Blubber Nuggets-**


End file.
